1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Examined Application Publication No. 8-22680 discloses a vehicle height adjustment device that increases the height of a motorcycle during travel and that decreases the height of the motorcycle during halt in order to facilitate a driver's or a passenger's getting in and out of the motorcycle. The vehicle height adjustment device automatically changes the height of the motorcycle in response to its speed of travel. Specifically, the vehicle height adjustment device automatically increases the height of the motorcycle when its speed reaches a set speed, and automatically decreases the height of the motorcycle when its speed changes to or below a set speed. In the adjustment of the height of the motorcycle, an electromagnetic actuator is driven into operation. For example, when the speed of the motorcycle reaches a set speed, a switch is automatically turned on to drive the electromagnetic actuator into operation. Under this setting, when the speed of the motorcycle reaches the set speed, the height of the motorcycle is increased. For another example, when the speed of the motorcycle changes to or below the set speed, the switch is automatically turned off. Under this setting, when the speed of the motorcycle changes to or below the set speed, the height of the motorcycle is decreased.